


Locker room conversation

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Post-Series Pre-Movie, Pre-Slash, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Kozue's attempt at bulling Shiori backfires in a way she didn't expect.
Relationships: Kaoru Kozue/Takatsuki Shiori
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Locker room conversation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



„Aren’t you the girl in love with the fencing club president?” Shiori heard as she was leaving the locker room. She froze for a second before recognizing the voice.

“Aren’t you the girl in love with her brother?” she fired back, turning to face Kozue.

The two girls stood for a few moments in a staring contest. Neither of the things they said was false. Neither was a thing any of them would admit to.

Suddenly, Kozue smiled.

“We are both fucked up, aren’t we?” she asked, “We are truly made for each other.”

And, Shiori realized, she was right.


End file.
